Can You Feel My Heart?
by MonstarrFaceMarceline
Summary: Fionna is now 16 years old. Marshall Lee has something to tell her, if only he could spit it out. Songfic based on 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. May or may not continue, based on feedback. And yes, I am fully aware that it should be land of 'Aaa' and not 'Ooo'.


_"Can you hear the SILENCE?_

_Can you see the DARK?_

_Can you fix the BROKEN?_

_Can you feel.._

_CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?"_

_Bring Me The Horizon, 'Can You Feel My Heart?'  
_

It was sometime around midnight when Marshall Lee finally ended up at his destination. The tree house had once been his, but it now belonged to a gorgeous 17 year old adventurer, and her obnoxious cat. He remembered when she was just 14, barely a girl. She used to parade around in a short blue skirt and shirt. Now Fionna wore too short (for his liking) of shorts and, depending on the weather, a light blue tank top with a black hoodie. She still wore the thigh-high socks, but she had swapped the Mary-Janes for combat boots. When he first met her, she had been curvy, but undeveloped and awkward. Now she was a full grown woman. Her waist had shrunk, giving her that 'hour-glass' shape, her large breasts balanced perfectly by her full hips. Fionna's face had also changed, losing it's roundness. Instead, her face became angular, but not overly so. Wide, blue eyes above a button nose, and between high cheek bones. But her lips, those were the real marvel. No one else in Ooo had lips like Fionna. Full, almost like she had been kissing too long. But he knew she'd never kissed anyone.

_Can you help the hopeless?  
_

_Well, I'm beggin' on my knees  
_

Arriving at her window, Marshall took a deep breath. Him and Fionna had been just friends for four years. Four years, and he had been steadily falling in love with her. She had had a thing for Gumball at one point, and went on a couple dates with Flame Prince, but somehow these things never worked out. And Marshall couldn't lie, it made him happy.

_Can you save my bastard soul?  
_

_Will you wait for me?  
_

Will she wait for me? Marshall Lee couldn't count how many times he had asked himself that. Or how many times he had wished that he could just tell her that he loved her. Tonight was the night, no going back. She needed to know. He needed to say it.

_I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover  
_

_Forgive me Father, I love you Mother  
_

What would his mother say? That she was food, a mortal. She'd die before him, grow old. He didn't want Fionna to think that this was just another thing he was doing to rebel against his mom. He wanted her to know that this time it was real. He wanted her to know that he honestly loved her.

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

The dark. He was dark. What business did he have trying to taint her? His doubts whispered. Better to turn back now, no damage done. Who even says that she loves you back? A monster like you? Doesn't she kill monsters? What makes you different?

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

No, Marshall Lee sighed. Better to know now, then to wait and see her happy with someone else. Taking a deep, unneeded breathe, he tapped on her window. Turning, Fionna smiled when she saw who it was. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King was one of her closest friends. Rushing over, she unlocked the window, letting him in. "Sorry it was locked. Can never be too cautious, y'know?"

_I'm scared to get close, _

_& I hate being alone  
_

_I long for that feeling, to not feel at all  
_

Marshall floated into her room, and then stood. He should just say it, get it out of the way. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? She could tell you that you're repulsive, his mind whispered. Fionna was saying something, but he couldn't hear her over the buzzing in his ears, and the screaming in his head. He should just tell her. Tell her. "Are you okay, Marshall? You look kinda like you're going to be sick."

_The higher I get, _

_the lower I'll sink..  
_

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim  
_

"I'm fine." Intending to sound nonchalant, he instead sounded raspy and unsure. "Look, Fionna, I-"

_I'm scared to get close, _

_& I hate being alone  
_

_I long for that feeling, to not feel at all  
_

"What is it, Marshall? Are you sure you're okay?" Coming over to him, Fionna rested her hand on his arm, igniting his arm with pins and needles. For the fist time in almost a thousand years, Marshall Lee swore his palms got sweaty. Looking at the ground, he said, "I-it's nothing. Never mind." Fionna giggled. "This isn't like you, Marshy." The use of her nickname for him almost made him say it. Almost.

_The higher I get, _

_the lower I'll sink..  
_

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim  
_

"Marshall? Hellooooooo, earth to Marshall." Fionna giggled again. "Yeesh, maybe we should save movie night for another night? You seem kinda spacey."

_I'm scared to get close  
_

Moving away, Fionna closed the window. Suddenly, Marshall grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest. "I can't, ugh. Fionna, I can't keep pushing this down any deeper. I just... I-"

_& I hate being alone  
_

"Marshall? What's going on? You're acting strange!" She attempted to turn around, but Marshall held her in place, hugging her from behind. "M-Marshall!"

_I long for that feeling, to not feel at all  
_

"I don't want to feel like this anymore, Fionna! I feel like, like there's this big hole inside me. And, when I'm around you, it disappears."

_The higher I get, _

_the lower I'll sink..  
_

"I feel like I'm floating when I'm around you," He continued. "And don't make some stupid joke about me actually floating, 'cause that's not it. It's different. I feel lighter, in my heart."

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim!  
_

"Marshall, I-" Fionna started. "Don't say anything, not yet. Look, I know that I'm evil, but you make me want to be the good guy for once. Glob! I know I'm messing this up, I just can't say it right! Fionna, I love you!"

_Can you hear the SILENCE?  
_

Absolute silence. Not a word was spoken.

_Can you see the DARK?  
_

The candle blew out, shrouding the room in darkness. "Fionna?" Releasing her, Marshall stepped back. No response. "Uh, hey look. Never mind about all of that, okay? I'm just gonna go now..." His voice cracked on the last word, betraying his emotions. His tears.

_Can you fix the BROKEN?  
_

And then her hand grabbed his, and he was yanked into a pair of soft arms. Fionna hugged him, as she cried. The all-powerful Vampire King had just told her that he loved her. After four years of waiting, he had said it.

_Can you feel..  
_

"You're so stupid Marshall." She whispered into his shoulder. "I know, Fionna I'm sorry. I just had to tell you..." Sighing, he tried to pull away. "Sorry? Ugh, Marshall, I've been waiting four years for those three words! _Four years..._" Laughing, she hugged him tighter. "Wait... Fionna, do you love me?"

_CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?  
_

Pulling back from him, Fionna looked Marshall dead in the eye. "Of course I do! How could I not? Any girl that's flirted with for four years is bound to fall in love at some point. Gosh, Marshall, why do you think it never worked with anyone else?" Smiling, Marshall Lee wiped the tears from Fionna's face. "I love you, Fi." Closing her eyes, Fionna said, "I love you too, Marshall."

And finally, like in so many of his dreams, Marshall pulled the woman he loved into his arms, and gave her her first kiss. And second, and third, fourth.. Well, you get the point.


End file.
